The Kingdom Keepers of Heart
by Diz-chic.cool
Summary: Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Keepers The Kingdom Keepers of Heart. A new game/book/movie referenced in every few chapters, 1st Chapter: Left for Dead 2 *4th Chapter: Prince of Persia *in process
1. Chapter 1

Left for the Kingdom Keepers of Hearts

The night air was cold as we swiftly and quietly walked the Disney Hollywood Studios. Carl (my friend) and I lead the way as my friends Dan and Annie followed behind.

"I've been thinking about these strange dreams a lot," I said to Carl.

"Yeah, me too," he replied.

"Wayne wasn't very clear about our mission, find a group of six others and a group of eight others to seal the Keyhole to Disney World."

"Well, we have choice but to just go along with it."

At that moment, a slow moving shine caught my eye.

"What was that?" I asked

"What?" asked Carl

I followed it jogging at first, and then running with the others trailing behind, until finally I saw it within reach and grabbed it. A boy turned around and yanked the object, a Keyblade out of my hand. He instantly summoned up Dumbo, the flying elephant at his side who flew around shooting water at all of us.

"Why doesn't it do them damage?" the boy asked to the others traveling with him.

"Wait!" I yelled, as he got ready to make the elephant shoot again. "You're Sora."

"Yes, and how would you know?"

"We're on the same side. You and us have been called her for a reason. Have you met Wayne?"

"Yes, the old man."

"He gave us the message to find a group of six others and eight others-which must be you-to seal the Keyhole to Disney World."

"The Keyhole . . . That must be why I'm here . . . To seal this world from darkness!"

"Wait, could you hold on just a minute?" said Carl as he pulled me aside. "How do you know we could trust these people?"

"Sora, he's the holder of the Keyblade, he is to seal every world away from darkness, he is our only hope at stopping the darkness forever!"

"Well, I'm not so sure," said Carl.

I just rolled my eyes and began to talk with Sora including Carl about Sora's message.

"He said that the stage lights blare down on the dawn of defeat," said Sora.

We continued to walk and talk about purposes as the others quickly stroke up conversations about our mission. Sora had brought Leon, Yuffie, Kairi, Cloud, Aerith, Tidus and Yuna. By the time we were halfway across the park, we were all friends and knew each other's messages. We quickly met with another group of people, six. They had been waiting for us.

"Hey, where've you been?" asked the leader who soon after introduced himself as Finn and the rest of his gang the Kingdom Keepers, made up of Philby, Charlene, Maybeck, Willa, and Amanda. We bonded with them in the blink of an eye too. Apparently, their quest was to wait for us because they had already stopped a villain once for the night.

We soon found from Philby that there was a new area of the park being built that included an abandoned stage scene that would be the setting for a new Mickey stage show. We quickly headed over there. I can't say that I was not scared by the night slightly because I never really got used to seeing all these rides all-empty. It was scary. We found the stage, it looked truly abandoned with its guitars and first aid kits sitting everywhere.

"It's dead silent," said Annie as we got onto the stage.

"Or so it seems, something strange is going on," said Carl

"Hey!" yelled Yuffie holding a note with Leon standing next to her, looking over her shoulder.

We all walked over to see that she has moved as guitar only to find a note underneath it. It was a map.

"This is Wayne's handwriting!" said Willa

"It must be a map to the park," said Philby.

"It's from a point that we wouldn't normally see it from," said Annie.

"That, that there, with the Hindu goddess Kali, that's the Animal Kingdom," said Dan.

"Because of Kali River Rapids!" said Yuna, getting excited.

"So that there, that keyhole must be where my key goes!" Said Sora

"But there's more to it." said Cloud looking off into the distance.

"He's right, since when have things been this simple?" asked Maybeck.

We all came to agree when Annie and Aerith came across something rather strange.

"No what is a frying pan doing in the middle of an abandoned stage set?" asked Kairi

"I know why . . ." Carl said quietly. We all asked why in unison only for Carl to slowly point to one of the fences separating the area from the rest of the park. There were zombie heartless and nobodies climbing everywhere. They were even falling from above the stage. Everybody had seen it on the news. It was called the left for dead incident. This was more similar to the second time it struck. We were all trained for this kind of thing, so we all picked up guitars and began hitting. Sora went into a corner for an unknown reason which we soon found was that he needed to do some sort of spell, but before we knew it, our guitars turned different colors and transformed into guitar-keyblades. They were 10 times more effective now, but we were no closer to destroying the zombies. There were many different varieties. There were Jockeys that jumped on people's backs and took control, then there were chargers who charged at us and picked one of use up and repeatedly slammed us against the floor. We had strength in numbers and smarts, but there we too many of them, and after hours, just when we thought we were about to lose, the hat in the middle of the park began to rise up higher with every second. It began to spin. We kept fighting as we watched it rising until a beam flew from the top. There were three more visible ones. One from the Magic Kingdom Castle, One from the Epcot Ball, and one of the Tree of Life. The beams met straight above us and shot downwards. They destroyed all the zombies we were fighting.

There was a silence for second after that until we all began dancing and hugging. We had fought for hours and needed to celebrate. Fully absorbed in the moment, Dan ran over to me a kissed me. There was silence once again until we began kissing again. Carl and Annie began to kiss as well as Sora and Kairi, Leon and Yuffie, Cloud and Aerith, and Tidus and Yuna. Philby and Charlene kissed as well as Maybeck and Willa, and Finn and Amanda.

After all of that, we went back to Magic Kingdom to go to the apartment. We were just walking up Main Street when a couple of zombie heartless and zombie nobodies began to follow us. We were running soon. All of us had learned the secrets to Escher's Keep which made thing much easier, but the fact that we were sword fighting with zombies didn't help anything. They didn't know the secret of Escher's Keep. They were just following us, but we had to hold all clear just for safety reasons. When we got to the chess floor, the zombies messed up several times causing the floor to drop, but as it dropped, all of us stayed floating. We floated to the elevator and began riding up. As we reached the apartment, an unpleasant surprise was waiting for us. A few unpleasant surprises. A Green one and a purple one in particular

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Left for the Kingdom Keepers of Hearts Chapter 2

The Cold hit us quickly as the rest of us hauled the bodies of Philby, Kairi, and Dan through the park in hope of not being confronted by any heartless or nobodies on our way to the firehouse. Just a few hours before, everything was better. We were on our way to the castle apartment to find the remote and go home. We had confronted Maleficent and Ursula who conjured up other villains; Shan Yu, Hades, Scar, Jafar, Dr. Facilier, The Queen of Hearts, Captain Hook and countless others. The fight was a blur, but somewhere we had lost Philby, Kairi, and Dan. We'd gone to their houses and brought their bodies to protect them because Tidus heard something about harming them while they were in the SBS (sleeping beauty syndrome). When we approached the houses, we were all in relief, as our signal wasn't working when we were outside the parks and nobody could see or hear each other. On the other hand, Maybeck was beginning to lose his sanity.

"We lost them. We lost them! It's not our fault. It's totally our fault!" He yelled into the nothingness when we got closer to the entrance of Magic Kingdom.

"Shhhhh, You're just going to get more heartless to come." said Willa, covering his mouth.

"We still don't know what different kinds there are in this park," said Carl

We continued as we slowly got closer and closer to the Magic Kingdom gate. We slowly became visible again.

"You don't think that it's a bit weird for random people to see a few floating bodies traveling around the block, do you?" Asked Finn

"Well, I'm not so sure. I'm pretty sure it's something people see every day, genius," said Amanda, clearly annoyed by Finn's (in her opinion) bad questions.

The two of them had been at each other since we'd seen the Overtakers in the castle. Philby had assured me that when the two of them were stressed they usually got at each other like this.

"Usually lasts about 17 hours until they get tired of it," he explained to us after Amanda had tried to wheel a hat booth at Finn.

After carrying the bodies all the way to the firehouse upstairs area, we sat for a while to catch our breath, but as Yuffie went to get some water, she found a something.

"Kurt Russel," she said quietly to herself. We all looked at her wondering why she had randomly said the name of an old movie star until she turned around with a note in her hand. "Kurt Russel"

"Is that from Wayne?" asked Charlene.

"It doesn't have a name," said Yuffie

"Read it out loud!" said Cloud

Yuffie said nothing, just staring at the piece of paper in her hands. Aerith Looked at it over Yuffie's shoulder.

"You guys better see this," she said.

We all crowded around the paper. It read:

Kurt Russel

"This must be one of Wayne's messages," I said

"He likes to do anagrams with these," said Willa.

We went through all of the possible anagrams and Googled them on the old computer. None of them made any sense.

"Wait, I know those words," said Maybeck. He sat down deep in thought and almost couldn't be distracted. "I just know those words," he said repeatedly. After a few minutes of "power thinking" (named by Leon), he jumped up and said

"Walt's death bed"

"How cheerful," said Annie

"No, on his death bed, Walt Disney wrote down two words. Kurt Russel," said Maybeck.

"So um how does that help us?" asked Tidus.

"I have no idea," said Maybeck.

"Great," said Tidus.

We sat for around 20 seconds before I slowly picked up the paper and put it in the direct path of the lamp.

"Wow, wait a minute," I said, "I got something"

The paper had a message in some kind of ink only revealed in direct light. Everyone once again crowded around the paper. It read:

_**I sit on my deathbed writing this note to you select people. My most trusted Imagineer, Wayne, has chosen you for this job. The World of Disney must be sealed away from the darkness, The Overtakers and as I would think, Heartless and Nobodies have come to our world too. You all must find the map; on the map is the Keyhole. As I understand it, the Keyblade has chosen a person in your group who is to seal the Keyhole. However, all of the Princesses of Heart must be there to keep the darkness at bay and make the seal permanent. All seven of them must be present. I know that the one who the Keyblade has chosen may have already found the Keyhole in his dimension, but he/she must understand that the Keyhole in the part applies for all dimensions. I wish you all luck on your quest as the balance between good and evil rests in your hands, and remember, this mission is yours and your alone, my team, The Kingdom Keepers Of Heart.**_

_**Yours Truly, Walt**_

After we read it, a five minute silence hung heavily over us.

"It's really all up to us," said Sora

"Yeah, I guess," said Carl

"We're still just sitting here though," said Tidus.

"What?" I asked

"Walt Disney, creator of all that brought us here, he wrote this note, this is important stuff! We're just sitting around; we should be out there. We're not in a position where we can just take our sweet time!" he replied. He continued for about a minute with what seemed to be the best pep talk in the history. Afterwards, like any other good team, we walked out confident and proud. We had already discussed the pure of hearts and the Keyhole when we called the Contemporary resort to get a booking for a room to leave the bodies in. We got them to the resort easily. Checking in was the hard part. We had already called in the booking for a program of mute teenagers, and we managed to write everything down on paper for the receptionist. She eventually just gave us the room keys and we went to the room and left the bodies. We still had to rescue the others from the Overtakers prison, so we used the map a lot. I kept the map and note with me. I just couldn't get over reading that last line; _**I wish you all luck on your quest as the balance between good and evil rests in your hands, and remember, this mission is yours and your alone, my team, The Kingdom Keepers Of Heart. **_ It said so much. Walt really believed in us, and that meant the world was in no danger when we were around. We could do anything. After all, we are **The Kingdom Keepers of Heart.**


	3. Chapter 3

Left for the Kingdom Keepers of Hearts Chapter 3

After leaving the bodies in the room, we went back to the park. We were finding our way down Main Street when Cloud brought up a point worth searching.

"So, if Walt Disney wanted to convey a message to us, why write Kurt Russell, there has to be some significance. Anything happen to the guy that was close to Walt's death?"

I had take over with the Disney facts when Philby was gone, so I responded:

"He starred in a movie, "Follow Me, Boys" the year Walt died."

"Is there anything on that that could help?" asked Yuffie

"Not really." I responded

"Wait, give me that paper. Having a second look might help." said Cloud.

He held the paper back up to a light again. The words were once more revealed, but other than that, we now noticed a shadow around the words.

"Hey, I know that symbol," said Carl, "that's the symbol for taking the square root of a number."

"And, it's around the name," said Yuna

"How does that help?" asked Annie, "we still don't have a number."

"Well, Kurt Russell did many Disney movies. How many exactly?" Asked Cloud

"He did 9." I said

"9, and the square root of 9 is . . ." said Charlene as she waited a minute, "what, I'm not so great at math!"

"3, Charlene, 3," said Maybeck.

"So, what does 3 mean?"

"D23 is the official Disney Online Fan Club," said Yuna

"Disney makes a lot of trilogies," said Carl

"9 official trilogies, which brings us back to 9 to 3." I said

"Wait, but what if it's 9 _and_ 3!" said Yuna

"What would that make?" asked Willa

"Maybe a release date for a movie?" I said

We headed over to the apartment to look it up.

"Here we go, Fun and Fancy Free, released on the 27th-9 times 3-of September-the 9th month-!" Exclaimed Carl

"Has anybody here seen Fun and Fancy Free?" asked Annie

"Yeah, I have," I said, "it's made up of two short stories narrated by Jiminy Cricket, the first is a story about a bear named Bongo, the second Mickey and the Beanstalk."

"Well, if we focus in on bears, Phil Harris voiced two of Disney's most famous bears, Little John, and Baloo," said Tidus.

"But, Little John was not worked on by Walt, Baloo was his first major roll with Disney which was quickly followed by Thomas O'Malley and Little John."

"What about birth/death days?" asked Maybeck

"Death 11th August , 1995, Birth 24th June, 1904." I said

"Look up those dates," said Carl

"Ashley Jensen, star of Ugly Betty born on the death day in 1969 as well as Alyson Stoner of Camp Rock and Mike's Super Short Show," I said, "not much else."

"Hey, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam premiered on the 3rd of September 2010!" said Charlene

"That kind of fits this pattern," said Cloud, "but what does it mean, Camp Rock 2 . . . what could it mean?"

"There are 3 Jonas brothers?" asked Willa

"Plus Frankie," said Charlene

"So four, how about this," said Amanda, "a blog post about Splash Mountain from the 6th of September."

"Splash Mountain," said Finn, "now that takes me back, it also has a bear in it."

"Wait, but there was a post on the 3rd," said Yuffie, "it was on the Disney Dream, about construction, on Disney's 3rd ship!"

"Do you think that something will happen on the ship?" asked Finn

"Well, we've all got tickets for the launch 3 night cruise," said Amanda, "I say we all go to investigate."

"I think it's safe to station a few people on land too," said Leon, "you know, keep the parks secure in case the Overtakers try to strike there."

"Yeah," said Tidus, "do you think that maybe the Princesses of Heart are all going on the cruise, I mean they're important and from what I've heard, the real princesses go to all of the launches."

"That could be the big plan," I said, "but what should we do about the others first? We can't do much with Dan, Kairi, and Philby still under capture."

"They can't have gone far," said Finn," as far as we know, the Overtakers can't leave the Disney property yet. They might have taken them to a hotel room, or maybe hid them in a ride again."

"Well," said Willa, "they know that we found Maybeck in Space Mountain, so they wouldn't go there."

"They might use Rock'n'Roller Coaster," said Annie, "think about it, it's loud, dark, and spacious."

"What about Everest," said Aerith, "parts of that are dark, and most of it is loud."

"And what about Test Track," Cloud added, "nobody would notice during the 0-60 jump."

"There are, as we've proved, many places" said Finn, "I think we better split up."

"Wait," said Charlene, "Philby knows how to all clear, he'd be able to escape any trap that they put him in. It must be more complicated, with guards."

"Then Test Track is probably in," said Maybeck, "the dummies are spies, remember?"

"And Everest," said Leon, "let's not forget our little friend!"

"Maybe Maelstrom as well," said Yuffie, "the father-son team could be there."

"What about Pirates of the Caribbean," said Carl, "need I explain?"

"And maybe even Splash Mountain," said Annie, "I've heard cast members talking about Brier Fox messing around."

"So we've got four places and 15 people," said Maybeck, "that's 3 per group."

"Alright, Maybeck, Yuna, and I can go to Test Track," I said, "Leon, Could, and Amanda can go to Everest, Yuffie, Willa, and Finn can go to Maelstrom, Carl, Tidus, and Aerith can go to Pirates of the Caribbean, and Annie, Charlene and Sora can go to Splash Mountain. Any objections?"

Nobody replied, so we got going. I secretly didn't feel so comfortable splitting up, but said nothing. It was our time to be brave, to shine through. We couldn't back down now.


	4. Chapter 4

Left for the Kingdom Keepers of Hearts Chapter 3

Maybeck, Yuna, and I were on our way to Test Track along with Yuffie, Willa, and Finn who were on their way to maelstrom. Even though we were nervous, we were ready in our own way. We had all practiced going all clear multiple times on the way; Yuna was the best at it by far. She could go for the longest. As we were going to Epcot, we took the monorail. While our images slowly began to clear up out of static, we noticed a few dummies riding around on Segways. We, finding shelter behind a bush, we were going from place to place attempting to get to Test Track. The others kept going on to Maelstrom while we stopped there.

"So, now that we're here," said Yuna, "how exactly do we plan to get to the area where the others would be hidden?"

"Well, there's a small area between the 0-60 jump track and the main building," said Maybeck. "The building that runs by the track is an area where signal goes weak and as well as that, visitors can't see that area."

"Great, how do we get there again?" I asked

"Well, there's always going under and looking first," he responded, "but we probably wouldn't see them from there because of the signal."

"Why don't we try going on the track and jumping?" Yuna suggested

"Well," I said, "that would work if we had something to hold onto."

"We could tie ourselves on," she said.

"With what?" I asked

"Pin lanyards," said Maybeck, "We'll go into that shop, get some pin lanyards, and get out. Yuna, you'll have to do it."

Getting the lanyards was easy, but tying ourselves on was tricky. We eventually got it after several attempts. Maybeck went first.

"It's just like repelling," he said in attempt at reassuring us, "only upside down."

Eventually, we were all upside down, but there was nobody to be found there. As we lowered ourselves down, we were caught with some dummies. They were very persistent fighters. Even after we took off their arms, one leg on each, and heads, they were fighting. We eventually all cleared out of the area, in the direction of Maelstrom in order to meet up with the Maelstrom crew.

When we got there, we saw them getting out of the boats, but they looked very different, scars, messed up hair and other things had changed very much.

"Well, I thought hell would be south, not north to Norway," said Maybeck.

"Haha, very funny," said Yuffie, "the ride turned on while we were going through it. The Cavemen were missing."

"Any sign of them?" I asked

"No, but there was a strange symbol on the ceiling," said Finn

He pulled out a piece of paper that had the symbol drawn on it.

"Hey, I saw something like that when we were running from the Dummies," said Maybeck, "yeah gimme that."

He drew up the other symbol l next to that.

I turned to Yuna and asked her:

"Do you see an upside down T and a sideways K?"

"Yeah," she said slowly.

We told Willa and laughed to ourselves when Yuffie said:

"Hey, what's so funny?"

"Flip the paper 90 degrees," said Willa.

They flipped it.

"Wow," said Maybeck

"It's an K!" said Finn

"Yeah, and go 90 degrees more," said Yuna

"Oh my god!" said Finn

"I know," said Maybeck, "It's like a T!"

"No really . . . " said Yuffie, "I thought you guys already saw that!"

We all laughed. Shortly after, we decided to go to Magic Kingdom to find the others at Splash Mountain and Pirates of the Caribbean. It didn't take long because we weren't confronted with any Overtakers. It was like taking a calming stroll in the moonlight, which of course worked for Maybeck and Willa. As we approached Pirates of the Caribbean, we saw the others coming out of the ride. They looked fine, not a scratch on any of them.

"We got absolutely nothing," said Tidus

"Did you find any letters written anywhere?" asked Willa

"Nope, none," said Carl.

"The Pirates weren't ever fighting, everything ran just as it does in the day," said Aerith.

"Well, we should go meet the others at Splash now," said Yuffie.

As we approached the attraction, we saw the others, but they weren't coming out of the ride, they were drenched at the bottom of the drop outside of the log's path. Yelling, they explained to us how they were going through the ride when it turned on, just like Maelstrom. As the next log came around, they got onto it and rode out to meet us at the exit.

"We found nothing but the letter I drawn on one of the walls," said Annie.

"Yeah," said Charlene.

"Brier Fox was also missing," said Sora.

"Well, so far we've collected multiple letters," I said, "a T, a K, and an I."

At that moment, we all received a text from Amanda.

"Come to Everest ASAP," read Yuna, and we did exactly that. We rode the bus to AK and went straight to Everest. a car was waiting for us at the entrance.

"This could be a trap," said Finn

"Or we could be going in the exact right direction," said Annie.

"We should get in," said Yuffie.

"How do you know that?" asked Maybeck

"It's just right, waiting for us, it'll take us to wherever we're supposed to go. Even if it is a trap, we can find a way out of it," she said.

We slowly got into the car. It took us through the normal route at normal speed. Everything seemed almost too normal. We approached the area where the yeti was usually hanging on the wall, when we saw that our little friend was missing, but behind him there was the letter I. Our car stopped before the drop and Leon, Cloud, and Amanda stepped out from the shadows joined by Philby, Kairi, and Dan. We all greeted each other and got up to speed. The three had been hidden in the control room without a guard. Philby all cleared out of the ropes that tied them up to go to the controls and started the ride. He managed to get the others where they needed to be, where the yeti would be. After that, they came to join the other 3.

"We found this letter and decided it best for everyone to meet up here," said Philby.

"And now we have all four letters," said Annie.

"Hmmm, I wonder what they spell," Tidus said sarcastically.

"Okay," said Sora, "we're obviously on our way to the Tiki room, so let's get a move on already!"

We started to go to the Tiki room. What lay ahead there was unknown, but we were fearless. When we got there, we got a time check. It was already 4am. We decided to make this quick if possible, but that didn't work too well. When we got there, all was silent until suddenly the lights flashed on.

"I remember this show," said Dan.

"Now Iago will interrupt," said Maybeck

Iago did interrupt.

"Now the goddess will emerge from the stump," said Philby

The goddess emerged.

"And now she'll turn to Iago after Zazu points him out," said Cloud

But she didn't turn to Iago, she turned to us on the bench.

"Ummm, that's not supposed to happen," said Maybeck, "Hey, lady? Iago's that way!"

She stepped out of the stump.

"That is DEFINITELY NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" exclaimed Aerith.

She raised her scepter.

"Everybody get down!" yelled Kairi

We all got under the bench as she smashed her scepter on the bench. We were all running in the opposite direction when Willa quickly ran to Sora.

"You have the only weapon!" she said to him

"But I don't know how to fight this . . . this . . . this thing!" he replied

"I do, I play a lot of Prince of Persia, and if I'm correct, this is one of the villains. Uh-Oa is actually the Concubine!" She said

"Okay, I'll run in, but you have to instruct me. I have no idea what I'm doing."

He ran into the center. The goddess kept disappearing and reappearing around him.

"She's in her normal form," yelled Willa, "hit her with head on attacks."

Sora did as she said.

"Now she's covered in black, use magic on her."

He did so.

"What does the black cape thingy mean?" he asked, "Willa! Willa?"

He yelled for her, but black vines were dragging Willa down.

"Hey!" yelled Philby, " Use combos only!"

Sora did exactly that.

"When will Willa be released?" asked Sora

"When you win!" yelled Philby

"Your confidence is nice, but I'm not so sure I am going to win," he replied.

"You will, just keep focus and you will," said Philby.

All was out of place, our nerves were out of control and Maybeck later admitted that he almost wet his pants, but we all believed in Sora, It was inevitable that we succeed in the end. It's the Disney way, we just didn't know who we'd keep and lose on the way. Somewhere in us we had the ability to win, and we would use it as a team. All fighting as one.


End file.
